Other Uses For Veritaserum
by A my name is Marnie
Summary: Rating for slight language. I cant tell you much- LOTS of surprises in this story!!!
1. On The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BESTEST author!! JK Rowling... DUH!  
  
A/N: Ok... i didn't finish the "At Privet Drive" series.... no one seemed really interested... Maybe I will   
later.... I found it hilarious! HOwever, this one is also a "weird romance," but not so much gross. And   
btw- i know the weasley twins are described as "portly" but for the purposes of this story they are built   
more like ron w/ muscle! Thats how I picture them! Well, here goes-  
************************************  
Other Uses for Veritaserum  
  
Hermione was getting ready to get on the train for Hogwarts on September 1st of her fith year.  
SHe was walking with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins. The only empty compartment they could find was   
the one at the very back of the train. They all sat down- with the exception of George. He appeared to   
be doing something with the door. Everyone but Fred exchanged confused looks, and Ron finally asked, "erm,  
George? What exactly are you doing there?"  
  
George turned around and too a seat. "I put an age charm on the door. I got the idea from Dumbledore.  
Now the only person on the train who will be able to come in here is the lady with the snack cart."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because I brought this." said Fred, as he held up a bottle they all recognized as Veritaserum.  
  
"Care to explain any more?" asked Harry.  
  
"Certainly," said George, "We brought it for a little game we all know well- Truth or Dare."  
  
Fred grinned. "No lying this time! So, who wants to go first. HOw about we start with the youngest?  
I belive that's you, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny smiled shyly, "Ok, Fred. But you're not off the hook. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I suppose ill pick truth, so I can tell wether the Veritaserum works." He smiled.  
  
"Ok... I know this is the oldest truth question in the book, but who do you like?"  
  
It was the first time they had seen Fred blush. George handed him the Veritaserum, and he took  
a drop. He looked very odd, he appeared to be trying to keep his mouth closed so he wouldn't say anything,  
but the sound that came out sounded somewhat like, "Berbribodee."  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hermione! Allright? Happy now?" It was obvious he was very embarassed at making this   
revelation in front of Hermione. "Ok, my turn. Ron. Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do YOU like?"  
  
Ron hesitated. "Well, it's a teacher." Harry was the only one who didn't look shocked.  
  
George, on the other hand, looked sick. "That's disgusting! Out only girl teachers are McGonagall,  
Trelawney, and Sprout! Even if your gay, thats still sick!"  
  
"No it isn't," commented Harry, "Apparently you didn't see our new defense against the dark   
arts teacher. Don't you remember, Fleur Delacour said she wanted to come teach."  
  
Fred and George couldn't contain themselves. They burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up, you. It's my turn," said Ron, "Harry. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I'll be different. Dare."  
  
"Allright, then. I'll give you a choice. You can either kiss Ginny or Hermione. And no pussy kisses  
either. I wanna see some tounge."   
  
Ginny was blushing so much, you couldn't imagine her being redder. But redder she got, when Harry walked  
up to her and kissed her- wait- made out with her- for about 5 minutes, until Fred, being oh-so-sensitive,  
said, "Oy, get off her, Harry! She'll be knocked up by the end of the year at this rate!" Ginny wasn't the only one   
blushing this time.  
  
They had been so busy with Truth or Dare, they didn't even notice the train was stopped at Hogwarts.  
The six of them threw their dress robes on, only after promising to sneak down to the Gryffindor common room at  
4 AM to finish the game.  
  
**************************************  
Okay, guys! I will add more, but not until I get at least 10 reviews! OK?? only TEN! Another thing- the next one will  
also have revelations and surprises---- NOT TELLIGN WHAT THEY ARE THOUGH!! so PLEASE r/r!  



	2. More Truth or Dare

Discalimer: You all know this isn't mine... just the plot!!  
  
A/N: I was SOOO happy! Only one flame! My fics are kind of off the beaten path, so i'm used to getting   
more! Well, here's the next part! I promised more surprises!! Hope I can think some up! hehe... I'm enstating   
my rule again: no next part till I get 10 reviews! Saright? Saright!  
************************************  
Other Uses For Veritaserum (ch. 2)  
  
It was 4 AM, on September second. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and now Neville (who had insisted  
on comming) were waiting for Fred and George to finish putting age charms on the doors so nobody could come  
down. Fred came down the stairs and announced, "Harry went last, so he gets to pick!"  
  
"Hmmm.... ok.. Neville. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Who do you like? Namve EVERYONE you like."  
  
George tossed the bottle of veritaserum to Neville, who looked worried. He took a drop, then blurted  
out, "Well, I kind of like Hermione, but mostly Lavendar! I mean, just look at her!"  
  
Ron grinned, "No doubt about that! Lavendar's downright hot!"  
  
"RON!" warned Hermione.  
  
George agreed with Ron, "Yep! She's got the best rack in Gryffindor! It would be the best in the whole  
school, if Fleur hadn't come!"  
  
"GEORGE!" shreiked Ginny, although all of the guys appeared to agree.   
  
Fred calmed down finally, and said, "Ok, Neville, take your pick. Hermione, Ginny or George.   
  
"Hermione. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Erm... Dare." said Hermione, not wanting to reveal what she was sure she would have had to- who  
she liked.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
  
She had to do it. Reluctantly, she stood up and gave Neville a quick peck, then sat back down. "Allright  
then, George."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"I'm not gonna ask the usual. Who was your first kiss- when, where?"  
  
George took the Veritaserum, thogh he neen't have done so. He loved to brag about getting anywhere  
with any girl. "Alicia Spinnet, Second Year, in the kitchens. I took her down there to get some eclairs from  
the House Elves, (hermione huffed) and... yeah. Ginny- you're the only one who hasn't been asked."  
  
"It's getting late, George! Do I have to?"  
  
"Of course. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"What did you write in Riddle's Diary that you were so desperate to keep hidden from people?"  
  
Everyone was silent. This was a very tough subject for Ginny. He lip started to quiver, but she  
glanced at Harry and sucked it up. She took a drop of the veritaserum and said, "I wrote all about Harry.   
how I couldn't stand to be away from him. How I couldn't live without him." She blushed furiously. Harry   
grinned.  
  
"Well then," Fred said, "Ginny was right, it is late, same time & place tomorrow?"   
  
Everyone agreed. Then Fred and George went to start taking the charms off the doors. George  
took Harry, Ron, & Neville up the boy's staircase, and Fred took Ginny and Hermione up the Girls'. He let   
Ginny in the fourth year dorm first, and then he took the charm off Hermione's door. Before she went in, he  
said, "Hermione, wait."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"You weren't, you know, creeped out by what I said on the train, were you?"  
  
She stared at her feet. "No, I was anything but. I've had a crush on you since my first year. I  
love your humor, and you aren't bad looking either, you know. But, I didn't want to say anything, because I   
don't think I'm ready to date you. I don't know you well enough."  
  
It was one of the few times she'd seen Fred look serious. Then he broke into his famous grin- the   
grin she loved. "Well then. we'll just have to get to know eachother better, won't we?" He gave her a quick   
peck goodnight and left.....  
  
**********************  
Yup! THat's numero 2!! The next one won't be all Truth or Dare. But more surprises to come!! Remember-  
10 reviews! 


	3. The Falofealus Charm

Disclaimer: You know.. the usual... not mine  
  
A/N: Ok... this one has Herione making a few rather large mistakes! LOL!! WEll, I hope it's better or at  
least as good as the other two! And also, I'm not making a minimum amount of reveiws for the next one!!   
hehe!  
  
***************************************  
Other Uses For Veritaserum (3)  
  
The next day Hermione's head was on a cloud. In charms, (which unfortunately Gryffindor had  
with Slytherin this time around) they were learning the Falofealus Charm, which made the person unable to  
follow their truest feelings. Everyone was shocked, because this was the first charm Hermione couldn't do.  
She just wasn't concentrating. Finally, she got so mad at Malfoy's snide remarks, she put a charm on him to  
turn his hair purple. Flitwick immediately removed it, and took 10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from   
Slytherin. Little did Hermione know that after class, Malfoy got his revenge.  
  
She was walking past him and didn't notice him point his wand at her and mutter, "Falofealus!"  
he gave a cold laugh. "That'll teach that filty, dirty, mudblood to mess with a Malfoy." None of the other  
Gryffindors noticed this either, as they were too busy praising Hermione for turning Malfoys hair purple.  
  
Later that afternoon, Fred came up to her again. "Hermione, look, I understand about what you  
said last night but-"  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Fred, listen. Forget what I said. I would love to date you! I don't  
know what I was thinking last night!"  
  
Fred grinned. "Great! But, how about we keep this quiet for awhile. I think Ron might fancy  
you a little, and I don't want to hurt him. Not just yet."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more! See ya later!" and Hermione hurried off to Transfiguration.  
On the way there, Ron stopped her.   
  
"Hermione, could I talk to you? In private?"  
  
"Sure!" They stepped aside. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I just realized something today. In Flitwick's class, I was scared you'd be able to put  
the Falofealus CHarm on me. I was scared of what I might do. Hermione, I like you. Alot." He stared at  
his feet during the akward silence that followed. "Well, I was wondering... would you be my girlfriend?'  
  
"Of course, Ron!" she exclaimed. BUt during class, she started to realize what she had done.  
After class, she walked up to Ron. "Erm... Ron? Do you think we could keep "us" quiet for awhile? I   
don't want to hurt Fred. OK?"  
  
"Ok, sweetie."  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"One more thing-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't call me sweetie! See you at dinner!" He smiled, and she walked off. Little did she know   
that wasn't all the trouble Malfoy's charm would cause her. On the way to dinner in the Great Hall, Harry   
pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Remember on the train, when I had my choice to kiss you or   
GInny? And I chose Ginny? Well, THat was just to cover up that I liked you. And I just wanted to tell   
you. I hope you aren't all weirded out or anything..."  
  
"Not at all, Harry! I like you too!!!"  
  
"Really? So... does that mean we're a couple?"  
  
"Certainly!" just then, the realization came about again. "But, let's keep it quiet for awhile,   
ok?"  
  
"Whatever you want. See you at dinner." He kissed her and walked out of the room.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Hermione thought. "Why do I keep doing this? Oh jeeze..."  
  
That night, at 4 AM, Everyone met in the common room again, for another round of Truth or Dare.  
  
"GInny, your turn to pick," George said.  
  
"OK... ummmmm... Hermione!! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." said Hermione, not wanting to reveal who she was dating accidentally- since all three of  
them were staring at her.  
  
"I'm awful at thinking up dares. Ok, this isn't very "daring", but I'm hungry. Go down to the   
kitchen and get some sweets!"  
  
"No problem," said Hermione, glad for a chance to leave the room for awhile. "Neville, pick   
someone for me." She left the room.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay.... ummm.... if you could date anyone in this whole school, who would it be?"  
  
He took a drop of Veritaserum and said, "THis is supposed to be a secret, but I'll tell you,   
since I have no choice anyways. Hermione and me are dating!"  
  
Ron jumped up. "No, she's my girlfriend! I asked her today!"  
  
Fred joined in the argument, "No, I did!! She's mine!"  
  
They kept shouting back and forth, although trying to keep it somewhat quite, so they wouldn't   
wake anyone. A few minutes later, Hermione came through the portait hole with a platter full of eclairs.   
Her smiling face vanished. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing big," said Harry, "We were just trying to decide if me, Ron, or Fred was your   
boyfriend." The room was silent for almost a full minute while everyone stared at Hermione. Then,   
her lip started to quiver, and she ran up stairs, bawling.  
  
Yup! That's it for now! PLease r/r!! The next one should be out fairly soon, cause I have an idea of whats  
comming next. Hope ya liked it!! xoxo-  
Marnie  
  



End file.
